


A Long Way Feels Like Burning

by Reborn8059



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Inquisitor Has Issues, M/M, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: Lavellan hates himself, compared to the other Elves when he lived with them, he was far too gangly.But then this man, this human perfection, courted him.And he could not say no.





	A Long Way Feels Like Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know it is short.
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age, it belongs too EA and Bioware.
> 
> Lavellan is a rogue.
> 
> It is from Lavellans POV

A Long Way Feels Like Burning.  
\------------------------------

I do not know why this man puts up with me.  
He says he loves me with a charming smile and perfect teeth, all human and all perfection.

"Amatus brooding doesn't suit you, will you come down?", a wonderful melodius voice reaches me on the roof.

I look down and see him inside the tower filled with books, filled with him, and I try to see what he see's in me, I am gangly and awkward even for an elf, my teeth are a bit crooked, my eyes a watery blue and my feet just too big for my small frame.

I hate myself.

"Amatus I found the most fascinating book, maybe I can find some ways to wax poetic love stories too you~!", and I cringe, for all his perfection, he is blind.

I find myself indulging him and slinking down the way I came up, soon I am standing before him, just under his chin my short short black hair under his chin, he nuzzles me affectionatly.

"I love you."

It is those three little words that make my eyes tear up and hold onto him tightly, for they are a lie, but they are words just for me.


End file.
